Drounen
Type: Ruler: Emperor Nyloth Vaal Capital: Vysara Races: Predominately monstrous races. While the core races are tolerated, the cruel and spiteful treatment of the monstrous races in Tyrathel has led to many tensions flaring up between the groups within Tyrathel, with humans, elves and dwarves in particular providing targets for the citazens ire. The Drounen empire is a cold, harsh land, mountainous and desolate its large swaths of frozen tundra make hard living for the inhabitants of the empire, many of which have retreated underground for protection from the harsh environment. Difficult as it is, the empire is home to many of the more monstrous races, Kenku, goliaths, Orcs, all forced to flee from the Tyrathel Empire to the east, where they would have been hunted and persecuted for their race, whilst to the far south lies the wildlands, a fey infested, strange, magical land, where the dangers far outweigh the freedoms for many of these races. Scattered in the low lying valleys lies dotted farmlands, desperately wringing life out of the bitter ground, whilst along the coast small villages have sprung up, fisherman and traders who help support the empire through trade, as the Drounen empire controls the largest ocean trading route through the Crystal sea. However, although once a powerhouse and haven for the monstrous races Drounen has fallen into disrepair and is verging on rebellion. Over the last 100 years the emperor, once a prominent figure in the lands who seemed to care deeply for his people has retreated, no longer being seen outside of his castle within the capital. As a result Drounen has steadily grown more and more dangerous, as neglected and desperate people have been forced to do anything to survive the harsh lands. Recently however, a strange cult has been gaining more and more power, the cult of the Drowned Queen, a supposedly immortal Drow who is reborn through her lineage. Although this cult has existed for thousands of years, there are rumours the Drowned Queen ascended to godhood during the Godfall. Over the last hundred years this group has been becoming more and more powerful, gaining support and followers through the charismatic presence of the champion of the drowned queen, a human woman known only as Saskia, and civil war is beginning to seem more and more likely. Notable Landmarks - Vysara - The Pits o Huge, marshy craters which dot the landscape of the Drounen empire. This is where many of the gods first landed during the Godfall and the outpourings of power in their fear on confusion have shaped these large pits where they landed, as some are ringed in eternal storms, others tangled and vicious plant growths. - The Spine of the World o The Teeth. While both names are acceptable the residents of Drounen generally refer to the mountain range as the spine, because of its jagged, slightly rounded appearance. - The Bay of Storms o A notoriously rough stretch of ocean. The waters around it are bombarded by heavy, sudden storms which crash ships against the barbed rocks which dot the depths.